


Effects of Wearing a Tartan

by JZ11



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11
Summary: Caitriona knows that Sam gets up early to go to the gym, because he tends to wake her when he does
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Series: Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Effects of Wearing a Tartan

One year later   
Scotland 

Cait

There is only one thing on this planet that could possibly rouse Sam from his slumber this early, going to the gym. Well, going to the gym entails walking down stairs in our new house we bought. 

It’s a huge house, more like a castle if you ask me, but Sam said that we had to have this house because of the castle part of it. Eddie loves it, she seems to hide more often than not now days, coming out when I sit and read on the couch or when she hears food in the dish. 

Sam turned one of the rooms into gym days after we moved in, he told me he just had to do it. I think it’s stupid, he likes to workout with his buddies from the gym and he can’t do that here, well not at this hour anyways. 

I hear him moving around the room, getting dressed in workout attire. “Could you be more quiet you have no respect for the sleeping.” I groan half into the pillow. 

“Seeing as you’re now awake, maybe you could join me.” He says. 

I reach out for the blankets and tug them over my head, “no...” I groan. 

I hear him approach the bed, he sits down on the edge next to me. He peels the blanket back so my head is uncovered, his hand reaches down to smooth my hair back away from my forehead, he leans down a press a kiss to it. 

“How did I ever fall for a woman so lazy?” He quips. 

“Lazy tendencies, you’ve know this from the moment you met me. Besides I’m still recovering from last night, someone didn’t let me get much sleep.” I lean up to give Sam a soft peck on the lips. 

“Aye, and I don’t regret it, besides drinking, plowing ye into the mattress is my favorite pastime.” Sam leans in giving me a deep slow kiss. 

“And letting you do it is one of mine, but sleep is nice to babe, and so is being able to walk normally.” I joke. 

He chuckles, “Well then, I leave the walking to you, my love. Come workout with me, it’ll be fun.”

I roll over onto my back groaning loudly, “No, I’m still sore from yesterday morning, that was horrible, I thought you were trying to kill me. I hate working out with you. You’re so strict about things.”

Sam stands from the bed walking to the closet to fetch his trainers, he shout “It’s hard because I actually workout, I don’t do that half ass stuff and ye ken that.” 

I retort back, “All I want to do when we work out together is watch you anyways. If I wanted to really workout, I’d do it without you to distract me.”

He walks back out with he shoes laced up and ready to go. He walks over to his dresser to slap on some deodorant. “I don’t bother you, I just instruct.” He says. 

“Well it bothers me when you’re all sweaty and shirtless, okay it’s distracting watching you workout. Damn you and your muscles straight to hell.” I say. 

“If I get ye so hot a bothered, give me twenty minutes to warm up on the treadmill, then come find me.” He teases. 

“Oh my god, you wouldn’t?” I ask him, shocked at what he’s implying. 

Sam turns to me, eyebrows raised in confusion. “Wouldn’t do what?” He asks innocently. 

I sit up in the bed, keeping the sheets up to cover my body. “You would do it, in your gym, your holy sanctuary, your place of worship.”

Sam catches on to what I’m trying to say. “I mean let’s be honest Caitriona, given the chance I’d take ye in front of God himself. And as you’ve clearly pointed out it’s my gym, in my house, and if I want to bend my girlfriend over my bench press and have my way with her, then I will. Besides, do ye know what it’s like to try to workout with a hard on? It’s no fun let me tell ya.” He say. 

I fall back on the bed giggling way to hard, “In front of God Sam, that’s funny. Oh you kill me with the things that come out of your mouth sometimes. I’m sorry it just too good.” I laugh. 

Sam just stands there with a blank face, “It wasn’t a joke.” He says. He walks back towards the bed, yanking the covers back from by body, so I’m left naked in the cold air of the room. Sam’s eyes roam over my body, my eyes look down to the crotch of his athletic shorts where his thick length tents them away from his body. 

“If I have to carrie you down their myself, I will.” He says. 

I roll my eyes and sit up so I can move closer to him, I reach my hand out to palm his bulge over the cotton. I love his cock so much, it’s the only part of his body that could ever be called fat, he’s long to. “You know, sometimes I can feel you in my throat when you fuck me.” I tell him

He bats my hand off him and groans, “I’m going to the gym, come if want, if not fine. It’s too early for me to want to fuck your brains out.” He stomps off. 

I giggle to myself, I know how to get rid of him but now I’m not tired like I was when he rudely woke me. I decide to give him 30 minutes to warm up or do what ever it is he said he would before climbing out of bed. I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face before going to the chests of drawers in the master closet to find something to wrap up in. 

I find my self gravitating towards Sam’s side of the closet where I know he keeps his kilt collection. Some of them are big enough to be blankets, so they will do nicely. I pick a kilt striped blue, gold, and white, the colors of the Heughan family, it’s the one that he’s most proud of. His dad gave it to him on his 18th birthday as a right of passage in his family. I remember him telling me on one of the many nights that we had drunk way to much that the only other person to be wrapped in this kilt would be his wife when he bed her on their wedding night. 

I remember asking him if that was a tradition or not. He had said that it was what he wanted because he’s a posseve person by nature. I smile to myself, he’s going to kill me. 

I take the kilt off the hanger and wrap it around my body like a toga to keep myself warm as I move around the house. I pass Eddie in the hallway on my way to the gym. 

I bend down to pet her and rub behind her ears, she gives me a content meow then starts purring. “Uh...my girl needs pets this morning hun?” I coo. She meows again in reply and then moves to rub against my calf. “Do you want to come say good morning to daddy?” Eddie meows one last time and I pick her up in response to her wanting to see Sam. 

I walk with Eddie in my arms down to the gym and walk in to find Sam doing dips against the wall. 

“I found our cat.” I say. He puffs out a breath as he comes back up, staying focused so he keeps his form correct. 

“Aye, she came and watch me run on the treadmill” He pants. I look down at the cat in my arms with a stunned look, “You little minx, you told me you haven’t seen daddy today.”

Eddie just meows, springs from my arms, deciding she’s done with humans for now as she struts out of the room with her tail held high. I scoff at her. 

“Did the cat get one over on Cait?” Sam jokes. 

“Ha ha ha...you’re funny when you want to be.” I tell him. 

Sam hops down and stands facing the wall taking deep breaths to regain his air. He releases the bars and rolls his shoulders once, shaking out his hands and arms. “Ye know, this gets harder as I get older.” He says. 

I sit down on the weight bench, still wrapped up in his kilt that he has yet to see. “Well I suppose that’s how it should be, right?” I reply. 

He nods puffing out a breath “Aye, you’re right. I just wish I could stay in my mid thirties for the rest of my life, best shape of my life I was.” He says. 

I laugh “Meaning that your in bad shape now? Sam you could be the blonde Clark Kent with that body. Men would kill to have your body, women would kill to be with a man with a body like yours, or just with you.” 

He turns towards me smiling brightly “I would have said Bruce Wayne, I’m more of Batman guy myself.” We both crack up at his joke. “And if women even tried to touch my body, she would be the dead one.” He says. 

Sam walks to the mirror wall where the weight rack is, picking up two 45 pound dumbbells before standing in the center of the mirror. He parts his legs shoulder wight apart, sets his torso upright straight backed, upper chest puffed out as he clenches his abs and begins his bicep curls. 

From where I’m sitting I have a profile view of his body, all I can do is sit and stare at the way the bicep of his right arm flexes and straightens back to neutral. 

“I ken that you have a certain kilt on ye know?” He pants out. 

I snap out of my trance, “Well it’s cold down here, I don’t intend to freeze.” 

He smirks, “No I dinna think you do. But when we have a million blankets in this house, you choose that kilt.” 

I tug it tighter around my body, “I like this kilt, it goes good with my skin tone. I’m just shocked that you didn’t jump me when you saw it.”

Sam laughs and sets the wights down for a break “Trust me, I do.” He palms his dick through his shorts. “Although I had the right mind to walk over there and make use of ye mouth right as ye are, get off then keep on working out with out letting you off.” He confesses. 

I moan silently at the thought, I close my eyes picturing it. 

“Oh...ye like that idea then?” Sam asks. 

I open my eyes to look at him before nodding in reply 

Sam walks over to pick up the yoga mat before laying in out in front of me. “On yer knees, ye to tall sitting on the bench for this.” He explains. 

I blink up at him before sliding on to my knees in front of his body. 

“Your hands stay on my thighs until I tell ye otherwise. Understand?” He asks. 

I nod in reply, placing my hands on his muscular thighs. 

Sam reaches into his shorts, pulling himself out, thick and long and leaking already. He’s gorgeous. I lick my lips at sight of him. One hand reaches out to cup the back of my head to pull me towards him. I part my lips so the tip can slid inside my mouth, I moan softly around him and I hear him gasp. 

Sam pulls out before I can give a proper suck, then pushes right back in a bit deeper this time. I dig my nails into his thighs and seal my lips around the flared crown of him, giving him a hard suck. Sam jerks against me at the feeling. 

I smile inwardly, Sam can be the one putting me one my knees but he is the one under my power. 

“Christ, your mouth Caitriona...” he pushes deeper, halfway in now, gripping my hair in his fist to keep himself steady as he thrust his hips slowly. 

“Look at ye, wearing my colors, down on yer knees taking me.” Sam whispers. He pushes in deeper, gagging me slightly he pulls back. “I ken you can take me lass, relax. Sucking me off whilst wearing my family kilt, ye trying to tell me something Caitriona? Or should I say Mrs.Heughan.” He says. 

I brace my hands on his thighs and take more of him in my mouth. He groans loudly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say ye wanted to belong to me. Now and forever, never let another man see ye like this, never let another man fill ye like I do. Never let another man love you like I love ye. Because every time I’m inside ye, as deep as I can be, I mean to claim ye, to make ye belong to me and no one else.”

I moan around him at his words. I pull off and look up at him with pleading eyes. “Show me Sam, claim me I need you, I want you.”

Sam tightens his fist still in my hair and pulls me up to stand in front of him. 

“You want to be claimed do ye? I’ll show ye what being claimed feels like. Think you can show up in here and wear that tartan and not expect me to not want to pound ye into the next country, well then mo ghaol milis, you have another thing coming for ye.” He mutters before giving me a savage kiss. 

Sam takes what he wants from me, no prisoner, no holding back, wild fire in my arms. He spins me around, bending me over the bench press. He lifts the tartan so my backside is exposed to him. One large hand comes to cup my ass while the other strokes himself. He guides himself between my legs and groans. 

“Christ your soaked Balfe.” He hisses. Sam pushes the tip in making me squirm. He slaps my ass. “No, ye don’t get to move. Ye mine.” Sam slams into me in one long thrust. 

I can’t breath, he’s too big too fast. He’s never done that before, if this is all because of the tartan I might have to re think my plan. Sam gives me no time to think it over, he starts pounding using my hips to pull me on to him. 

“That’s right, every last inch of ye is mine Caitriona. Ye belong to me, do you understand?” Sam grits out. “Yer so tight around me. Like ye never want me to leave. Ye never want my cock to leave ye empty, do you mo ghaol?”

I try to brace myself but I’m starting to lose it. “Sam, oh god Sam please.” 

“Ye live for it. For me.” Sam grunts. He shoves a hand between my legs to rub my clit in firm circles. “I want ye vice tight around me Caitriona. Make me work for it.” He leans over my back to kiss my neck. 

I gasp out his name as the angle of his cock changes as he leans over me. He feels so deep, I can feel the tightening in my gut start and my legs quiver under his assault of my body. 

“Come on lass, my sweet, tight, bonnie lass. Come for me, Caitriona Balfe Heughan. Because I ken you will always be mine. I have ye and I won’t let ye go.” Sam commands. 

“I...fuck...Sam” I gasp out. 

I come around him in long quivering spasms, it takes my breath away. Sam keeps thrusting but takes his hand off me to grasps my hips to continue to thrust. In stead of a reprieve, I feel my self getting even tighter than I already am after coming once. It’s something I’ve never felt before and it scares me a bit, but no enough for me to ask Sam to give me a moment. Instead I just dig my fingers into the leather of the bench and try to hang on as the powerful Highlander behind me keeps plowing. 

It’s like a bolt of lightning that hits suddenly, Sam doing nothing more than thrusting evenly into me as he’s been doing this whole time. I keep turning what he called me over in my head, ‘Caitriona Balfe Heughan’, Sam called me by his name, his last name, that’s a shock to my system. I mean what he had said when I had been sucking him off about the Mrs. Heughan thing was different, no more then a stab at the fact I had his tartan on. But that has long fallen off of my body, I’m just Caitriona now. 

But I guess to my sex muttled brain, it’s like the missing key to a door I had not known was even closed inside of my self. I turn my head as far as I to look at Sam. 

“Kiss me, please kiss...” I gasp. My legs turn to jello but Sam’s strong arms keep me in place best they can. I feel myself get wetter as I come, I go soft around him and I think my eyes must have rolled back in my head because all I can see is pitch black. 

As if I’m drowning underwater I can hear Sam call to me, and I think it means he found his release as well. 

“Holy hell, Cait.” He whispers into the now quiet gym. He’s no longer thrusting, but I can still feel him hard as steel inside me. 

“Did you come babe?” I ask him confused. 

I feel his trembling hand smooth down my back in a soothing manner. “Um...no, but I think you just did.” He pulls out slowly so he and I can confirm what just happened. 

I feel something trickle out of me when he pulls free of my body. I blush red as a sunburn, Sam just stands behind me not saying anything just staring. 

“Did ye just...” Sam pants out, “Did I make ye?” He fumbles for the right words. 

I stand straight up and face him smiling. I walk and wrap my arms around his neck looking at him lovingly. 

“I think what you’re trying to ask is, did you just make me squirt?” I say. He looks at me with a pained expression on his face and I chuckle. “I believe you did, although I’ve never done it before so what would I know. Have you ever been with someone who...”

He just shakes his head slowly, still silent. Sam recovers licking his lips before asking, “How, I mean why...what did I do?”

“I don’t know. To be honest I was thinking about when you called me Heughan, and I went off like a rocket. Being called yours did that to me.” I lean in and kiss him. “The thought of being your wife, made that happen. I got so turned on by it Sam you have no idea.” 

I reach down a take him in my hand, stroking him. I kiss his neck, his collarbone, the top of his pecs before coming back to pull his earlobe between my teeth. “I have a secret, something I’ve never told anyone.” He makes a noise of inquiry in the back of his throat, thrusting into my hand. 

“When I first saw you when I walked into the audition room all those years ago, I wanted you.” I whisper. “Your smile and your eyes Sam how could I not. Then came all those love scenes, I got to lay eyes on this thing.” I give his thick cock a harsh squeeze. 

“Oh god Caitriona, ye going to kill me.” Sam moans. 

I smile. “Oh my love, I’m not done yet. The night we shot the scene with the knife, I went back and got off to the memory of you above me. What it might have been like to feel you inside me, so big and strong.” 

“Yer a nasty wee bitch ye ken that Balfe.” He pants. It’s a statement, not a question that comes out of his mouth. One of his massive hands comes up to cup my head, forcing me to lock my eyes with his. Sam is heartbreakingly beautiful in his race to reach the peak. 

“A nasty wee bitch you so desperately want to fuck.” I whisper. He throbs in my hand at that. 

“From day one ye ken. You and that little red plaid dress, wanted to bend ye over the table and take ye, I didn’t even ken your name yet, just wanted ya.” Sam says as he thrusts into my hand, “god it was so hard to not push ye for it, cause I knew that you knew that I wanted ye from the start, and I ken that ye did to.”

I laugh at his assumption “I don’t know if I would have let you have me from day one. I’m not like that Sam. But if you would have offered after that walk we took in London, I wouldn’t have been able to say no to you.” I lean in and kiss his lips lightly before pulling away. “I wanted you so much, I still do.”

“Please Cait, please let me back inside ye?” He whimpers. 

I trail kisses over his neck and collarbones, releasing his cock from my grasp so I can hug him around his broad shoulders. Sam and I work so much like Jamie and Claire do, we can read each others minds so easily it’s unsettling really. Sam’s hands run down my back to cup my ass so he can lift me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his hips so he can walk us to the wall near by. 

He and I keep trading light kisses as he figures out how he’s going to hold me up and fuck me at the same time. Sam pulls out of the kiss to speak. 

“Drop your legs Balfe. I’m gonna set ye down.” He says. 

I unwrap my legs from him so he can put me on my feet. Then he raises one of my legs to hook over his hip, bending his knees a bit so our height is a non-factor. I start to pant again because I know what he’s doing, and over his shoulder I can see us in the reflection of the mirror wall on the other side of the gym. 

“Oh good god...” I whisper. 

“What?” He asks. 

I run my hands over his sweat slick back, watching them in our reflection. “I can see us, or you in the mirror.” I tell him. 

Sam smiles and kisses me deeply. “Is that okay?” He asks.

“God yes...I see your ass, you know how much I love your ass.” I tease him. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “You and all the women that have seen that stupid TV show.”

“It’s a good thing, a compliment, to your hard work. All this time in the gym pays off. You look like a god Sam, every last inch of you.” I tell him. 

Sam takes himself in hand and plunges in lifting me up on my tip toes. He grunts and huffs out a rough breath. “If I’m a god, then you must be a Goddess.” 

“Sam.” I breath out. 

“Aye, keep saying my name. I’m not going to last long.” He says before hiding his face in my neck to nip at my pulse as he begins to move. One hand cups my ass, it’s twin cups my thigh keeping it high on his hip, as Sam keeps a driving pace with his relentless cock. He’s doing this for himself now, taking what he needs from me. 

“One day I swear to god I’m gonna get you back for wearing that fucking tartan.” He pants into my neck. 

I dig my nails into his shoulders leaving ten tiny red marks in their wake. “I did it because you were giving me a hard time. I thought you’d find it funny.” I gasp. 

“Does it look like I’m laughing, that I found it funny?” He questions me.

“No, no it really doesn’t...”

He picks up his head to look me dead in the eye saying, “I find it so damn sexy, and frustrating that you don’t even ken what that tartan implies when it’s wrapped around the woman of the man it belongs to.” He presses his lips to mine in a kiss that takes my breath away. Our toegunes tangling, teeth click together, Sam pulls my bottom lip between his own giving it a strong suck. “It means ye want to belong to him, that ye do. I ken I told you about the wedding night thing, the fact that you don’t give a shit about that makes me crazy.”

“Sam I’m crazy for you too baby, so much.” I moan out. 

“Crazy for me? For my love? For my cock and what ye ken it can do to ye?” He asks. 

“Why are you talking this is about you right now. I’m not going to come again.” I whisper. 

Sam shakes his head, “No, canna leave ye like this.”

His hips make his thrusts strong so I hit the wall with every one, Sam arches his back to bend his head down to drawl a nipple into his mouth. 

I cling to his shoulders and cry out as his teeth graze me. 

“Sam...don’t stop...” 

He drops the nipple kissing up my chest back to my neck before he doubles down on his thrusts. I can see his back flexing in the mirror as he fucks me, see the muscles that bulge under the strain that he’s putting them under. Running my hands over his damp skin, tracing as many of the muscles that I can with my fingertips. He groans into my neck. 

“Your touch is ken to fire aginst my skin when we’re like this Cait.” He whimpers. 

“As is yours my love..” I tell him kissing his pulse, fast as a hummingbird on my lips. 

“Christ, I’m close...” he pants, the muscles in his ass tighten up as he nears his peak. 

“Come for me Sam, let go...” I whisper to him. Pulling him closer with my leg. 

“Shut up Balfe, trying to make this last.” Sam grits out. He pauses to the hilt inside me I feel him throb inside me and his whole body shiver with trying to hold on with fingertips to the edge of oblivion. 

I pick his head up and cup his face in my hands. Wiping some one the sweat from his brow and smoothing some of his dirty blonde locks from his eyes. His eyes are closed tightly as he breaths though his nose harshly. 

“Sam open your eyes baby.” I tell him. 

“No...”

“Look at me, it okay. Just let go.”

“I open them I’m going to lose it.” He confesses. 

“What just looking at my face?” I ask. I rock my hips against him, grinding him inside me. “Sam...your so deep like this.” I whimper when I do. 

“Don’t...say...another...word..” he threatens. 

I grind once more, just an inch deeper inside me and it punches a whine from my chest. I slide my fingers into his hair and yank his lips to mine moaning against them. Sam’s hands cradle my head in turn as he returns my moan. He throbs strongly inside me grunting into the kiss. He trembles in my arms, coming inside me with long hot burst. 

“Oh mo nighean foirfe...oh mo ghaol.” Sam whispers as he comes. 

Knowing the translation my mind makes them with out trying, ‘My perfect girl’ and ‘my love’. I hug him tighter to me with my arms and kiss his temple. 

“I’m yours Sam, I’m yours.” I tell him. 

He looks up and smile at me. “I ken ye know, I just like to say it. And maybe one day we could add mo bhràmair to the long list of names that I call ye. I should varry much like to call ye my bride, at some point in the future.” 

I roll my eyes at him smiling, “Well seeing as we are both naked and in a gym, I take it this is not you proposing?” 

He laughs. “Um...No I much like to have some type of clothing on and be down on one knee when I do, sorry to disappoint.” 

He gives me one last lingering kiss before pulling out and setting me down one my feet. Taking a step back from be so we can cool off a bit, before he binds down and pick up his clan tartan. He holds it up to his nose and inhales deeply. He groans and his eyes roll a bit. 

“What?” I ask. 

Sam looks at me over the wool and say. “My tartan smells like you and sex. My favorite two things on this planet, all ye need is whiskey and ye would be all set. And before you think it, I will kill ye if you spill whiskey on this wool.” He states. 

I give him a mock salute. “Yes sir.”

He smiles warmly, then walks over to me and wraps it back around my shoulder kissing my nose. 

“This is yours don’t you want to hang it back up?” I ask. 

Sam looks at me like I’m an idiot. “That tartan is not my now.”

I look at him confused. “What do you mean?”

He sets his hand on my shoulders. “Remember what I said about how that tartan is to be used?” I nod at him, how could I forget. I laughed harder that I ever had the night he told me. “When I got that tartan from my father, he told me to make up my own rules as to how I should use the colors of my clan so long as it respected the family’s name. So I thought about it for a while, years went by and I had not idea what they would be. I had never worn, it sat in the box untouched for years, until my first time. Quickly after that happened, I knew what I wanted my rule to be. I wanted to spread my wife out on it in my wedding bed the first time we made love on our wedding night. Once that happened, it would be hers to do with as she pleased, when it came time maybe give it to our children or something like that.”

I stand there hearing the story of the tartan wrapped around me and in a way it feels like Sam giving me a bear hug now. 

“Wait but, we aren’t married, or did any of the other stuff. So how is this now mine?” It made no sense to me. 

Sam smiles. “That tartan was laying over ye back when I slid inside ye for the first time this morning. I took ye in the colors of clan Heughan. As that tartan now belongs to ye, ye now belong to me Caitroina.” 

My mouth drops open as I understand it all at once, he called me by his last name because what we were doing was making me in a way wed to him. 

“Don’t get me wrong, we are not married now, that’s not what we did here. Think of it as a promise of sorts, that one day we can use this tartan on our wedding bed, if ye see fit. Or if the day ever comes.” He says. 

I blow out a breath. “I won’t lie you had me nervous there. I got married and didn’t even know it, that’s worst than Claire and Jaime, at least she knew she was going to be married.”

Sam bursts out laughing at me. “Aye, that would be quite a lot worse. But I would never do that to ye, or myself.”

I smile back at him as I pull the tartan tighter around me. Sam pulls up his gym shorts, and straightens up and hisses when he does. His hand reaches down to squeeze himself. 

“What is doing on with you to today?” I ask really concerned. 

“I’m not getting hard if that’s what you think.” He huffs. “The only bad thing about sex with ye, is that the aftershocks go on for quite a while after I’ve finished. Cloth just makes me hurt for a bit after, dinna worrie it’ll pass.”

“Oh, so explains why I feel this every time you leave me.” I say, open the kilt just enough to show him the inside of my thigh were some of him has leaked out. 

Sam looks at me with puppy dog eyes and groans low in his chest. 

“Would ye stop doing things that make me want to fuck yer brains out Caitriona?” 

I giggle and cover back up. I look up at the clock to the wall, my eyebrows rise up in surprise. “It’s not even 8:00 in the morning Sam and you all ready fucked them out, Impressive.” 

I walk towards him to peck his lips and run my hand over his abs and pecs, made more pronounced because he is still fighting for a bit of air. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept a muscular, sexy as hell, Scottish Highlander around this house.” I tell him as our lips part. 

“Well if ye don’t mind, this Highlander is going to make himself some breakfast. He’s work up a hell of an appetite, between a workout, then he ran in to a lass that was absolutely gantin for it, he’s worn out.” He says. 

“I was not gantin.” I exclaim following him as he walks out of the room. 

“Oh please are ye joking? You so were.” He shoots back. 

“Your the one who asked me to come watch you work out.” I say. 

“Yes, as in put on some clothes and come join me. I didn’t think that ye would show up wrapped in that tartan, with nothing on underneath it, mind ye.” He replies. 

I follow him all the way to the kitchen we’re he washes his hands then starts pulling things out of the fridge for omelettes. “I told you I wasn’t going to workout with you before you left the room.”

He pulls a bowl down and starts cracking the eggs into it. “Look what ever you say Balfe. But can you look me in the eye and tell me that your whole plan by coming into the gym with that tartan on and yer cunt wet and uncovered wasn’t to get fucked?” He says still cracking the eggs as if this was a normal conversation. 

I hop onto the counter. “Well, I can’t say didn’t cross my mind...” I whisper. 

Sam hears. “See gantin. The true definition of the word ye are my love. You wanted be so badly ye couldn’t even wait for me to finish.” Sam reaches over and strokes my neck making me shiver, he smirks at me. “Ye know ye used to be so normal, what have I done to ye Cait?”

I roll my eyes at him. ‘Bug me’ I think. 

“I’ve created an addict out of you my love.” Sam remarks and goes make to making us breakfast. 

I hop down of the counter and start climbing the stairs to our bedroom. “Let me know when you find the monster you speak of...ask her if she’ll me joining us for breakfast.” I shout to him. 

I hear Sam laughing loudly. “I think she’s retreated back into her cave for the time being, shame too, she didn’t talk to much, unlike some people in this house.” He yells back. 

I smile to myself. I walk into the closet and pick up a hanger, draping the tartan over it before hanging it up on my side of the closet. Sam did say it belonged to me after all. 

Only time will tell what else of Sam Hugehan might become mine as well.

Gantin- to want something badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the third story of the series.


End file.
